Spouse Swap
by miss atari
Summary: Roxas swaps places with Sora, wherein chaos ensues as he tries to live with Axel. brief Riku/Roxas. mentioned Axel/Sora. mostly Axel/Roxas. REWRITE. HIATUS.


Okay, you guys. I know some of you are probably wondering 'wtf', and I understand that, so I'm gonna tell you what happened.

So, I last updated the original story back in May, on Mother's day to be exact, which was when my great-grandmother passed away. Well, before that I got addicted to playing Halo: Reach, Black Ops, and just my xbox360 in general. Work + play = no time for writing. Anyway, June 28th, a terrible day as is, my uncle passed away from internal bleeding. After that, on July 13th, my grandmother on my mom's side died from her transplanted lung rejecting. My laptop ended up crashing two days later, I skipped out on work for two weeks, played video games and hated my stories on here.

OKAY, SO... to make this story short, I had forgotten where I was taking it, but I loved it, so I rewrote it and here is the rewritten story. I'm taking it off shifting from Roxas to Sora every other chapter so I can do a follow up to it from Sora's view. This way I can focus on one story at a time. Sound good? I hope my original readers come back to this, even though it's going to be a little different!

Enjoy.

warning: Riku/Roxas, past mentions of mpreg, mentions of Sora/Axel.

* * *

><p>Packing.<p>

One of the most single handly worst tasks in the world. The clutter, the mess, the difficult decisions of which shirt goes with which pants, and '_do these shoes match?_'. And, please don't forget the moment you realize there's not enough room in the suitcase - that's the icing on the cake. A second, or possibly third, piece of luggage is then added into the equation and it gets even more aggravating.

"Fuck," he huffed, zipping up the final bag for his trip in a few hours.

"You wanna?" Riku asked, one eyebrow cocked and a towel around his waist. "I mean, it'll be the last time we get to in two weeks."

Roxas shook his head, stray strands of hair falling into his face. He couldn't very well tell Riku that he was shagged out, completely exhausted from spending the entirety of the previous day in bed. Roxas loved his husband, but damn.

"Aw, why not?" the silver haired male pouted, slinking his arms around Roxas' middle and pulling him backwards.

"I leave in a few hours and I still have to tell Namine bye."

Riku slowly - tantalizing so - trailed one hand down Roxas' torso, his fingers toying with the top of his pants, his breath tickling the back of the blond's neck. "I promise I won't take long."

Roxas couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, caught between wanting one more go with him and wanting to do the right thing by waking Namine and having one last family breakfast before he was to leave. Placing a hand on Riku's, he turned himself around to face the older man. Roxas had always found solace in his arms. It was an awesome thing.

"Everything you do takes long," he whispered, leaning against Riku and placing a kiss against his neck.

Riku tightly wrapped both arms around the smaller man, holding him close and burying his face in Roxas' unruly blond spikes. The rise and fall of his chest was enough to make Roxas yawn, nearly falling asleep as they stood in front of their bed. Okay, so the silent atmosphere had a little bit to do with lulling Roxas back to sleep. It was nice. It was comfortable, and it was something that Roxas wasn't looking forward to giving up.

"Rox? Baby?" Riku murmured, pushing Roxas back slightly. "Don't fall asleep on me, you still have to get Namine up."

"I dun wanna." was his response.

"Then what?"

"Let's just stay like this for a little while." he said, tightening his hold on his husband and directing them backwards towards the bed. Riku laughed softly, clearly amused with how easily Roxas changed his mind. If hadn't been for the fact that he'd refused him the first time Riku would have surely taken advantage of the given position.

"No time, baby." Riku told him, releasing his hold on Roxas and cupping his face in the palms of his hands. Roxas looked up questioningly with tired eyes, sparkling in the light of their room. "You need to get Nami up and I need to get dressed."

Roxas sighed, tilting his head back to look at the bed that was screaming his name. It was tempting, but one quick glance at the clock sitting on the bedside table made him change his mind. He would be leaving in less than two hours and he still hadn't spent any time with the little girl. It would kill him if he didn't get to say goodbye to her, and hope that she understood that he'd be back in two weeks.

"Okay," he muttered, pushing away from Riku. "We'll see you downstairs then?"

"Mm." Riku nodded as he gave Roxas a light shove towards the door, allowing the towel around his waist to fall into a pool of fabric at his feet. Roxas shook his head, opened the door and left with a soft click behind him. Riku was too much.

xXx

"Nami." he whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Get up, baby."

The response he was given from the three year old was a low growl and her turning to face the opposite direction. A smile spread across his face at her stubbornness, but it didn't stop him from trying again with a different approach. Roxas leaned down over her small body, slowly slidding his hands under her sleeping form for support. She would continue to dream, he knew, but Namine always woke up when she felt that she was moving.

Half way down the hall Roxas felt her shift, her tiny hands balling into his shirt. A statisfied smirk played on his lips - his plan was working. They had just reached the bottom of the stairs when she finally let out a quiet yawn. Roxas paused momentarily to look down at her. Namine had her eyes open, wide and full of sleep as she curled closer to his chest. She smiled ever-so slightly when she realized who had her and where they were headed.

"Good morning, baby." Roxas cooed, gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Mornin', Wox." she said, trying not to yawn. "Where 'ku at?"

"He's getting dressed, he'll be down soon." Roxas told her, carrying her the short distance from the family room into the kitchen and placing Namine in her disignated spot at the table.

She had thrown a fit when they tried to put her in her own little specialty seat. A chair they told her that big kids used. Apparently that didn't fly, because she realized that using her booster seat to join Roxas and Riku at the table was much better than sitting alone.

Namine sat on the end, in between them both. They wouldn't have it any other way.

xXx

Breakfast came and went, filled with chatter about nothing from Namine. She jumped topics from what she wanted to do over the weekend, the lesson her daycare teacher taught her the day before and the dream she had. Roxas was really impressed with her. She was one of the brightest toddlers he'd ever had the chance of knowing. However, when it came to picking up on serious things, she wasn't there. It hadn't dawned on her that Roxas was leaving until she heard the loud bang of his heaviest suitcase hitting the bottom of the stairs.

"Wox, what that was?" she asked, looking at him with her sketchpad held tightly to her body.

"My suitcase. Riku pushed it down the stairs," the blond man said, chuckling.

"Where you going?" Namine prodded his leg.

"I'm going away for a few weeks, baby. Remember I told you about it?"

She shook her head, pale strands of hair falling into her face with her jerky movement. She honestly couldn't remember, or, perhaps she had made it a point to forget.

"I'm going to visit some... friends, Nami. Riku will be here with you, and so will one of his friends. You'll like him."

"I will?" she questioned, cocking her hip to the left. "How you know?"

"I... uh..."

"He's a good friend, Namine." Riku interjected, placing the remaining bag of his husband's onto the floor by his feet. Namine's gaze shifted to Riku, and as she was about to ask him why she would like him, the doorbell sounded. The three inhabitants jumped.

"They're here," Roxas whispered.

"It'll be fine." Riku reassured him, opening the door.

"We're here for Mr. Colston," an elderly man stated. "I'll take his bags to the car so you can say your goodbyes."

Riku nodded, allowing the man to take the thre bags of luggage that Roxas would be taking with him. The minute the glass door shut behind him Riku had his arms around Roxas' waist, holding him close and rubbing circles into his back. It was going to be tough watching his husband walk out of that door and into another man's home.

"I don't want to go," Roxas whined.

"You have to," Riku told him, lightly pressing kisses to his lips. "I'll be here when you get back. It'll be okay."

"I know, but..."

"Roxas, no but's... trust me."

Roxas nodded. Riku would never know how much he trusted him.

"Wox go byebye now?" Namine asked from beside him.

"Yeah, baby. I'm leaving now." he said, untangling himself from Riku and kneeling down so that he was on her level. Roxas opened his arms to her and she all but jumped into them, holding onto the man that had raised her as if her life depended on it. He would only be gone a little while - two weeks - but to a toddler, that was a long time when they couldn't tell time to begin with.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for it being so short, but I did want to add more. I just liked the way it ended here. Also, there will be some AxelRoxas time, don't worry.

Uh... My gamertag is dearlunacy, for those who want to game with me. And follow me on tumblr, 'cause I'm on ALL DAY LONG, and could use the motivation from you guys to write and blog with. My tumblr is copperstars. Link in my profile. FOLLOW MEEEEE.

Review, please. Thank you.  
>|<p>

V


End file.
